ONEIROI
Oneiroi is a fucking bastard and the father of like, five of Bob's OC families. He is known for whispering sweet nothings into his albino loli son's ear, fathering the heir to the goddess of fear and fucking a furry chick. Appearance Personality Background Once upon a time, Oneiroi didn't even have so much as a peepee. He was born an archangel along with his less interesting twin brother Moirai, and because angels are sexless by default, he was totally dickless and had the crotch of a Bratz Doll. But one day, Oneiroi did a whoopsie and got banned from the heaven server and kicked into hell, becoming a fallen angel and having his wings burned up. He was probably caught dry humping a hooker or something. Over time being in hell corrupted him, and increased his autism and evilness by a lot. It also gave him a massive cock. He always liked violence but now he was getting boners for it, too, and in the spirit of Honey he started regularly killing people with his penis! But one day, Oneiroi went :thinking: and became curious about human families from observing how they functioned when he fucked bitches on Earth. So, he decided to make his own hellspawn nephilim! There wasn't even any real villainous reason behind this he just wanted to try something new and see what it would be like to father something. So he purposefully lowered his pull out game! And so his first kids were born. Well, he thought they were his first, he probably made others over centuries he has no clue even existed, these were just the first intended ones. Oneiroi is an autismo and didn't know enough human customs to fully integrate into their society, so he didn't realize why it was bad he impregnated two women instead of just one in Victorian England. Everything went wrong and he retreated back to hell when everyone chased him with torches and pitchforks for being an autistic retard that didn't know how to raise a kid. From hell he still watched his kiddies grow up and looked over their descendants too, so he was still a deadbeat dad but surprisingly not as much as our other father OCs despite being an evil demon guy? Anyway he treated his bloodline kind of like how you get really attached to your virtual puppies in Nintendogs or your nicknamed Pokemon, yeah there's care and affection but as an immortal all powerful being he has trouble taking them 100% seriously. He also doesn't really understand incest and gets kind of lost in his own family tree because it got so big? Me too buddy. Oneiroi decided one day he wanted to try personally fathering someone again! Because he doesn't learn from mistakes, not really! So he possessed one of his descendants, a poor unfortunate soul named Steve that didn't ask for this, played around a bit by reenacting his favourite guro mangas on some hookers and permanently traumatizing Steve's sister Sylvia, and then fucked a cougar named Felicity that also is probably his descendant oops and didn't pull out. From this nut came Blaise, Stephen and Veronica, the cursed triplets. How was he going to try and father them now?? Whispering auditory hallucinations in their ears. Of course. Stephen didn't hear any of this because from heaven Moirai (remember him?) cockblocked him because Stephen was good and a pure christian boy and deserved protection from the idiot's influence. Blaise and Veronica were less lucky. Veronica was a very curious and questioning girl and Oneiroi helped give her third eye opening knowledge but he also raped her mental health with his presence and made her emo. Blaise was the one he had the biggest influence on, because Blaise misinterpreted this whispering voice as GOD HIMSELF. BLAISE IS A FUCKING IDIOT. Oneiroi was and still majorly is unaware that Blaise thinks he's FUCKING GOD and tells him to stab people because he thinks it'll make Blaise happy because Blaise is a sadist and shit and it's all just really fucked up. Then he met a furry chick in hell named Nyx and showed her Zootopia and they fucked and got Steve and Yoru's bodies involved. From this yiffing was born YUKI, the heir to the goddess of fear, one of the most powerful beings in the mortal realm, because they gained powers from both parents and didn't have eithers restrictions from belonging to hell or the outerworld. And now Oneiroi lives happily with his neko waifu and all powerful child. The end. Relationships